Bugs in Ultima V: Lazarus
The following is a partial list of known bugs in Ultima V: Lazarus. Version 1.2.0 * Companions of the Avatar disappear: sometimes after asking a companion to leave the party, they may disappear from the place they are left in. It seems that leaving them near a Moongate may prevent this. * Grapple crash: using the grapple may sometimes make the game crash. It seems that using the grapple while in the overhead view tends to lessen the chance of the game crashing. * NPCs disappear: some NPCs may disappear permanently or for a while: ** Widow Hahna in Minoc appears only for a second after waking up at 7 AM in her house, and then dissapears. For new games only, this can be fixed with a mod included in the Lazarus v1.2_Bugfix & Mod Collection v1.29 (see download sites below), for NEW games only. ** Magdalena in Trinsic may at some moment disappear from the game, and simply never reappear. This prevents the completion of a quest related to the blockade of Serpent's Hold. She may reappear if the player visits Trinsic during the night, and visits her house to find her sleeping. * Duplicate sleeping NPCs: sometimes a "fake" copy of an NPC may appear to be sleeping, when the NPC shouldn't be there: ** If a game is saved near a bed where an NPC sleeps, when the game is loaded, the NPC may appear there for a few seconds even though the character shouldn't be there. They will simply disappear later. This seems to have no ill-effects on the gameplay. ** A copy of one of the Companions of the Avatar may appear sleeping in their beds even if they have already joined the party. This has been confirmed at least with Julia in Empath Abbey. This seems to have no ill-effects on the gameplay. ** After finishing a quest related to Paul in Trinsic, he is supposed to vanish from the city. However, he still appears sleeping in his house, though he never wakes. ** Greymarch and Jerone may appear sleeping in their cells in Yew, even after they have been freed and left. * Duplicate NPCs: A ghost duplicate of an NPC may appear next to the NPC at some times. This has been confirmed at least with Ivar and Vortigyrn in Cove, after loading a game saved inside Cove. While standing in the streets, both of them had a ghost copy just beside them. * Overhead map and ships: while on a ship and specially after leaving shore, the overhead map view can go crazy and show terrain that doesn't correspond to where the ship actually is. This usually fixes itself after a second or two, but sometimes it makes the game crash. * Party members getting stuck: sometimes a party member can get stuck when they are near a solid object, such as a bookshelf or the back of a ship, and there is no simple way to free them (maybe using a Gate Travel spell can help). This may cause the game to crash after being stuck for a while. * Stuck in hatred: when the Avatar tries to speak to the battle trainer in Britain while the Shadowlord of Hatred is in town, she will warn the Avatar that she will attack the hero if the Avatar talks to her again (which she will do if the Avatar does speak to her again). But even if the Avatar goes back to Britain when there is NO Shadowlord around, the she will still react as if under the influence of the Shadowlord, and therefore attack the Avatar. * Getting arrested: when the Avatar is arrested by guards, the party is transported to the prison in Yew. Sometimes this transportation can cause the game to crash. * Health decrease bug: it is caused by a "rogue" regeneration ring that is somehow being added to a hidden ring slot on the affected character. This can be fixed with a mod included in the Lazarus v1.2_Bugfix & Mod Collection v1.29 (see download sites below). * Companion's dialog: sometimes when a companion pipes in a conversation to say something, the text, instead of mentioning the name of the companion, uses the word "prnd", as in "prnd pipes in and says: ...". * NPC names: when putting the cursor over an NPC, if the player hasn't spoken with them and they haven't told the player their names, they are labelled as "Stranger". Once an NPC gives the player their name, it is labelled with the corresponding name. However, there are two bugs related to this: ** Some NPCs stay as "Stranger", even after giving their names. This is the case of the old woman in New Magincia and the cook at Serpent's Hold. ** While sleeping, many NPCs are labelled with their names, even if the player hasn't talked to them yet. *'Quest bugs': there are several dialogue-related bugs: ** In a quest given by Jonus, if Trian is informed of the plot against him, before Jonus is told the note has been planted, dialogue with Trian will freeze. ** In a quest related to the damon Sarkael, if the Avatar does not explore any topics with Sarkael and ends the dialogue with Bye, each attack on Sarkael takes off karma, as if he were an innocent. ** In a quest related to freeing daemons from Elistaria, once the daemons are freed, it is likely that the game becomes unstable. Any remaining daemons stand around in attack animations when all opponents are slain, and during this, any attempt to load a savegame results in a crash to desktop. Elistaria may move, but she remains in a seated position and does nothing unless the Avatar speaks with her. If the daemons are slain, loading a savegame will not crash the game. ** In a quest involving recruiting Shalira for the Oppression, when Shalira is spoken with after completing the quest, her dialogue is as if she were a student in Windemere, even though she is still in Moonglow. ** When getting to Stonegate, the Shadowlords may kill the guardian demon Balinor. External links *[http://www.sylore.com/games/u5-lazarus/u5-lazarus-mod-guide.html Ultima V: Lazarus mod guide] Category:Ultima V: Lazarus Category:Technical